Nightmare on Red Square
by XxFlamingSnowxX
Summary: It was a pitch black, snowy night in the city center of Moscow, Russia. The snow was coming down harder and harder as a young bundled up teen girl by the name of Katya is the only person who walks the streets at this time of night. Or is she the only one? Rated T for blood, violence, etc.


**Welcome to my new story! I hope you're looking for suspense, horror, and blood. If you are, you've come to the right story. I hope you enjoy this! Please don't leave hate reviews. They will immediately be deleted. Oh, and if you want me to do shout outs for any of you guys on any of my stories, please review and tell me that you would like to be featured in my shout outs. Thank you! Here's a shout out to my beta reader, CottonCandy57~! I also want to warn you. In the story, I mention it say that no one is outside in the city at night. Please don't tell me that people walk around at night all the time. This is based off of my nightmare I had and no one else was there except for the main characters. Thank you! Now for credits! I guess I'll do it this time.**

**XxFlamingSnowxX: I do not own any Hetalia character in this story. I do own Katya (main character) and the mentioned character, Anastasiya. I do not own any of the buildings mentioned in the story. Enjoy the story~**

**CottonCandy57: Ja! You sould really check me out~! I'm ah-mazing! Wooooop! *flies away in T.A.R.D.I.S.***

_Numb._ Numb was the only word I could describe how I felt. I was all bundled up in a wool coat with a thick scarf, black snow gloves, several layers of long sleeve shirts, a dark brown _ushanka*_ with the flaps of it pushed against my frozen cheeks, two layers of the thickest denim blue jeans I had, several layers of thick socks, and black snow boots with light grey fur inside. None of this helped keep the icy wind from hitting my body. My face was buried in my scarf as I trek through the snow on the cobblestone. I couldn't feel my face or the rest of my body. The thick snow came down harder and harder, turning into what seemed like a never ending blizzard. I could barely make out the houses or shops I passed. It was all white, white as pure snow. I had not met a single person or a sign of anyone at this time of night. It was _11:59 pm_ on _December 21st_, and I had finally made it into the city center. _Moscow, Russia._

Through my frozen glasses, I couldn't spot anyone walking around, talking, or taking in the sights. _There has to be someone here._ I thought as I walk towards the middle of Red Square, tripping every now and then on hard, compact snow. I spun around in all directions as fast as my numb body could go. The whole square was lit up in bright colors that could blind a deer from miles away. I noticed St. Basil's Cathedral's bright blues, reds, yellows, oranges…any color you could think of, painted on the building and the domes. This cathedral was probably the most colorful one yet. Then, to my left, I noticed the Kremlin Wall surrounding the Kremlin. These were lit up as well, beaming on the wall and the buildings. I turned to my right, facing the long building known as the GUM Department Store. The yellow lights decorated on it show the outline of the store. The last thing that caught my eye about the area was the State Historical Museum. The whole building was splashed with a deep crimson red color. Then, there were some spots with pure white paint, like the snow. I turned around several times again, finally noticing the blankets of snow covering the domes and tops of the buildings, hiding its true colors. I sigh, a visible puff of whiteness coming from my mouth, as I noticed a pitch dark alleyway. _It's too…quiet here. I better head home._ I stuck my gloved hand in my coat pocket, searching for my house keys as I walk into the alleyway. I finally found my keys, gripping them as best as I could. Complete darkness washed over me as all I could see was the faint whiteness of the snowflakes.

After a few minutes of walking, I was at least five minutes away from my house. I still couldn't see anyone, or a sign of a soul. _Like I can see souls wandering about,_ I sarcastically thought as I stopped to take a rest. I brushed the blanket of snow off of a nearby bench, and sat down, worrying about why there isn't anyone here. _What if it was too cold for the people to take? What if some mass murderer is on the loose? What if they're all trapped inside because of the blizzard? _Questions filled my mind, causing me to become confused. I got rid of all my thoughts as I got back up. Suddenly, I felt something close. It's like one of those feelings that someone is watching you, but worse. It felt like a dark, creepy aura coming closer, about to surround you. I shook my head. _I'm just imagining things._ _This is what I get for being the only person out here._ I got up from the bench, and continued on my way.

_There it is again! But…it feels closer this time, like its right behind me._ I thought to myself again as I was down the narrow alleyway where my house was. I could barely see a thing, so I took out a mini flashlight and shined it in my direction. My eyes widen and my lips quivered when I suddenly heard a faint voice coming from behind. It sounded dark and creepy, like someone's trying to scare you on Halloween night, but worse. I was frozen in spot when I heard the voice getting closer and closer.

_Kol kol kol kol kol kol…. Kol kol kol kol kol kol..._

My flashlight somehow turned off. I repeatedly pressed the 'on' button, but nothing happened. I shove the flashlight back into my pocket, thinking there's no use for it now. _I'm going to regret this,_ I thought as I turned around bit-by-bit. Through my fogged-up glasses, I noticed a towering, dark silhouette. I gasped, frozen in place. All I did was stare at the dark figure. I could make out that he had a long coat, boots, short hair, a long, flowing scarf, and a…._lead pipe?!_ _What is he going to do with the pipe?_ My body started to shiver and shake as the figure came closer and closer, faster and faster. In that moment, I could see him. It's him…

_Ivan Braginsky._

He's the mass murderer everyone knows about in all of Moscow. They say he roams the city, carrying a lead pipe, and murdering people. The last murder was just yesterday. Police reported that a young teenage girl named Anastasiya was beaten to death and hit in the head, dying right on the spot. _Oh God, what do I do?!_ I took a risk and jumped through, between his legs. There was enough space for me to fit through. I made it onto the other side, tumbling in the snow. I spun around and noticed Ivan trying to find where I went, his back facing me. I took this chance and made a run for it!

I didn't know where I was running to, but I didn't care. As long as I can loose him, I'm safe. My legs eventually took me back to Red Square. _Oh great, if he finds me here, I'm dead for sure_! _The bright lights would make out where I am._ I head towards the center, looking for another way out of here. _It was too late._ Out the corner of my eye was Ivan. I finally could make out the color. Ivan had beige/grey short hair, very pale skin, and dark, piercing violet eyes. He was extremely tall, looking almost about 6 foot. What was really distinctive about him was his smile. _A smile a mischievous child would wear._ I shuddered at that smile as I glanced at him, noticing his long tan coat, almost reaching to his ankles. He had on dark brown boots, green pants, jet black gloves, and a long light pink-tan scarf I noticed earlier. I immediately eyed his lead pipe. From this far away, I could see blood stains all over it. I'm dead for sure.

The Russian man swiftly ran towards me, the snow not even stopping him from slowing down. I tried getting away from him, but I tripped over hard snow and fell face first. My face became numb from it being in snow as I flipped onto my back and noticed Ivan hovering over me. I was very vulnerable, only having a small pocket knife. He held his pipe over his head, ready to strike it down on me. As it was about to hit me, I rolled away and got to my feet. The pipe slammed down, snow flying in different directions. The icy wind didn't help my numb face as it was so strong; it blew my ushanka off of my head. I didn't bother to pick it up, since I was about to get killed by a psychopathic murderer. _Or, at least I think I am._ I shove my hand into my pocket and gripped onto the knife. I pulled it out and flipped the blade up. The Russian man only smiled wider as he walks towards me. I quickly darted to the side and lunged towards him, slicing his right cheek. Blood started trailing down, falling onto his scarf and coat. He then used his strong leg and kicked me back, slamming into the snow. The wind was knocked out of me as I was gasping for air. The cold air only hurt my lungs more and more, but I tried to keep calm. I got up, limping a bit as I grabbed my weapon.

Ivan looked pleased that I was able to keep fighting. I couldn't help but question his actions. So I took another risk and called out,

"Ivan, why do you wish to kill me? What did I ever do to you?" His smile immediately turned into a serious look. His expression made a shiver go down my spine. My lips quivered when I heard his thick Russian accent hit my ear.

"It is because you are in my way, Katya. I have leaded you to the perfect place to kill you, da? It's not the red building that makes this place called Red Square. It's called Red Square because of the blood spilt and the murders that have happened here. Now it's your turn to be my next victim." I was shocked he knew my name and his death threat, but I growled at him and decided to try to cut his face again, but my arm met his lead pipe. He swung hard like you would in golf. He had hit so hard that blood started trailing down my right arm and onto the ground, even with my thick clothing covering my body. I stared at the blood-stained snow below me. My eyes widened, couldn't even believe that this was happening to me. I glanced back up at Ivan, who swung at my other arm. It hit harder than the last swing. This time, blood streamed down my left arm and rolled off my fingertips like several waterfalls. The snow now looked like a cherry flavored snow cone, but darker. I felt that every drop of blood leaving my body was like all my energy draining from me. Ivan walked up to me and grabbed the front of my coat and lifted me up, my legs off the ground. I grabbed where the Russian was holding me, trying to free from his grip, but failed. I started kicking and hollering, trying to see if anyone would come save me.

_But no one did._

He put my face close to his, feeling his every breath against my numb cheeks. I saw his smile grow wider. I shuddered as I kept kicking, but I didn't sense him struggling to keep me from touching the ground. He finally threw me to the bloody snow. I got onto my knees, my head hanging low. I had no more energy to fight him off. I look above me and Ivan's lead pipe was above his head, ready to strike me dead. His foot was inches away from my knees. I hung my head low. The last thing he told me was,

"We had a good fight, Katya. I enjoyed this, but your life ends here now. Do svidaniya~!" He slammed the lead pipe into my head. I felt the excruciating pain taking over me. I screamed a blood-curdling scream, one that could wake up a whole city. _But, it didn't._ All the blood in my head was staining my chestnut colored hair. I felt rich, deep red blood pouring down my entire face, some into my eyes. The whites of my eyes became crimson red as I leaned over, blood drip, drip, dripping onto the snow. I immediately fell to the ground. The last thing I saw was the pool of bloody snow around me. Then, darkness swallowed me, and never again did I see Ivan nor anyone or anything in this world.

_Only my spirit._

_*Ushanka: A common Russian winter hat. It is usually made of fur and has flaps on the side to keep ears warm._

**That's all, folks! I hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you CottonCandy57 for beta reading this~! Please favorite and review this! I greatly appreciate it! **


End file.
